Cherry Pie
by Kurtrina Hummel
Summary: Puck just wants a taste of that yummy cherry pie. Rated T for implied stuff.


_**Author's Note: **__Okay, so this hit me randomly when my family was eating cherry pie today... Yeah, not much of a back story. Bon Appetite!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't Glee. If I did, Noah and Kurt would be together, Rachel would have been shot in a drive by, and Finn would have committed suicide because of Rachel's death. Oh, and I don't own Cherry Pie the song. Warrent does!_

* * *

Puck sat in the choir room and strummed his guitar thoughtfully. It wasn't every day that he thought about… well anything. But today was different. Today, something important happened. Today, he had made out with Kurt Hummel, the resident flaming fairy.

He didn't know what made him do it. He had walked past Kurt's locker, like normal, and saw the kid combing his perfect bangs back into place before applying cherry scented lotion to his hands and arms, like normal. What wasn't normal was the tube of cherry flavoured lip gloss that was sitting in his locker. Actually, doing a double take, Hummel looked completely… un-normal, even for him.

It was close to summer time and the weather was getting warmer. That meant the clothes would be getting shorter and tighter for the girls. But Kurt Hummel decided that 'girls' included him as well. His outfit today was very summer-ish. The red polka dotted halter style corset hugged his soft curves that Puck didn't know the boy possessed. The black skinny jeans were definitely girl's cut with the way that they clung to the ex-kicker's ass and how they were much too tight in the front (but that did NOT turn Noah Puckerman on). To finish it all off, the red pumps with the peek toe gave the small boy an extra three inches of height.

Now, Puck was taught to appreciate the finer things in life. When he wolf whistled to the falsetto, it was in complete wonder in the outfit choice and nothing degrading was meant. Suddenly, Puck began to wonder what that soft hair would feel like in his hands. He wondered what cherry flavoured lube would taste like if it ever mixed with Kurt's-

He mentally slapped himself before he finished that though. He didn't want to know… He really didn't. When the first bell rang, he kind of made a dash for the supply closet closest to Kurt's first period.

Next thing he knew, it was the middle of first period and Kurt Hummel was latching his lips onto Puck's mouth. Tentatively at first, Puck swiped his tongue across the foreign mouth. He saw stars as a slight tang of cherry was his reward… Well, that and a moan from the back of Hummel's throat. He knew they must have been going at it for a while because right when things were getting heavy, the bell rang and Kurt took off immediately leaving me alone and horny in the supply closet.

After taking care of the problem Kurt had left him with in his pants ("Dead puppies. Dead puppies.") He sauntered out of the closet and headed towards the choir room and his guitar. That is how he got into this predicament. He thought a lot about the feel of Kurt's lips on his. He thought about how perfect their bodies had seemed to fit together. He thought about how turned on he had been when Kurt moaned out his name when he had bitten into the soft flesh of Kurt's neck.

He realized that it was now about the end of forth period and that Glee Club started in about an hour. It was a lot of time to pull himself together… Maybe he would ask Shuester if he could perform today. Singing and playing his lovely guitar always did clear his mind. He knew what song he would play. He was a song that his dad had listened to before he left and it had just kind of stuck to Puck.

Getting Shue to agree to let him play was actually really easy. He was expecting the third degree about why he was so suddenly interested in caring about Glee. Having been given permission, he smiled and thought about he was going about doing this.

It was time for Glee to start and everyone was seated in their usual places. Rachel was in the front row on the end sitting on the edge of her seat ready to start talking at any moment. Finn sat next to her leaning back in his chair and talking to Mike and Matt who were seated behind him in the second row of chairs. Santana and Brittany sat next to the two football players talking excitedly about what they were going to do this weekend. An empty chair was next to Brittany since that's where Puck normally sat and Quinn was next to the empty chair. Just in front of her were Tina and Artie making googol eyes at one another. The two middle seats in the front row were taken up by Mercedes and Kurt.

Shuester walked in followed by a nervous looking Puck and began the meeting off. "All right, guys. Before we start in with this week's assignment, Noah here wanted to play something. Give him attention and be polite." He looked pointedly at Rachel when the polite part was said. She merely huffed and crossed her arms making her appear to be about five years old.

Puck cleared his throat nervously before throwing out the opening lines. _"Dirty, rotten, filth, stinkin' rich!"_

He started strumming out the notes on his guitar, satisfied when Finn looked up in recognition of the opening riff.

_He's my cherry pie_

_Cool drink of water_

_Such a sweet surprise_

He paused for a second thinking back to the taste of Kurt's lips while they played hooky in the closet.

_Taste so good_

_Make a grown man cry_

_Sweet cherry pie_

He focused again as a tough riff came up. Playing through it, he was pleased that most of all this came from memory.

_Swingin' on the front porch_

_Swingin' on the lawn_

_Swingin' where we want_

_Cause there ain't nobody home_

_Swingin' to the left and_

_Swingin' to the right_

_Think about baseball_

_I'll swing all night_

Puck sang loudly carrying through the entire room. He thought that maybe they could hear him in the hallways too, but he didn't really care.

_So I mixed up the batter and_

_He licked the beater_

_I scream, you scream, we all scream for him_

_Don't even try cause you can't ignore him_

Puck looked over at Kurt and licked his lips before winking at the still oddly dressed tenor. God, that top was hot on him.

_He's my cherry pie_

_Cool drink of water_

_Such a sweet surprise_

_Tastes so good_

_Makes a grown man cry_

_Sweet cherry pie_

Puck cut it short and ended it there playing out the ending riff from there. Once the song was finished, the club did their little mandatory clap. He cleaned up the stool he had pulled out for himself and left his guitar on the stand in the front. He headed up to his usual seat that just happened to be right behind Kurt.

On the way up, he ran his hands through the soft brunette hair messing it up slightly. A small indignant squeak came from the boy before a coy smile was tossed towards the muscular jock. Oh yeah, Hummel was definitely lumped together with the girls. But if he dressed like that, then Puck could get used to it.


End file.
